


Just a little chit chat

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, This is just guys being bros...good friends, also evan is crushing on connor in this but it's mentioned for like a paragraph so i won't tag that, it was very fun :), this was for the sincerely-us gift exchange on tumblr btw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Just Jared and Evan chatting about dumb high school stuff. Things are happy in this.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Just a little chit chat

Jared tossed his controller next to himself with a sigh, plopping onto his back. Evan glanced at him from his spot on the edge of the bed. “Don’t be so dramatic. It’ll take twenty minutes at most.”

“Now you have to distract me. C’mere.” Jared beckoned, so Evan turned around and laid down on his belly with his head by Jared’s.

”I can tell you what we’ve been learning in envirothon! We’ve been focusing on aquatics lately and different types of lakes. Like how lakes go from oligotrophic to eutrophic as they age, and the difference between the littoral and limnetic zone and-”

Jared shook his head. “We can talk about that tomorrow, my brain’s turned off right now. Let’s play twenty questions instead!” He started them off by asking Evan “What’s your favourite song?”

“I don’t know if I have a _favourite_ favourite, but um,” As he said this, Evan pulled out his phone and scrolled through his playlist. He was bad at naming songs - or anything, really - off the top of his head. “I like Owl City a lot, and Cave In is one of my favorites by them. And I’ve been into Critical Mistakes by 888 lately too.” He tucked away his phone and asked if it was his turn to ask a question, to which Jared nodded. “What’s your favourite band?”   
  
“Walk the Moon.” Jared answered, causing Evan to beam. 

“I love Walk the Moon! Anna Sun is such a good song.”

  
“I know, right! And Work This Body goes hard.” The two went on talking about music, Jared throwing in the fact that 80’s music is actually the best though, and he loves it. Evan laughed a little bit at that and agreed happily. “What’s your favourite movie?”

“Hm, I like Moana a lot. The ending makes me really happy. What about you?”

“Tangled is the superior Disney movie, sorry Ev.” Jared had a slightly teasing tone in his voice when he asked “So, any crushes?” Of course he knew the answer already, he was more curious to know if Evan had gotten up the guts to ask him out yet or not. 

“You _know_ I like Connor, Jared.” Jared nodded and motioned for him to keep talking. Evan rolled onto his back and sighed. Jared took the opportunity to move over and lay perpendicular to Evan, resting his head on the other’s stomach. “He let me braid his hair the other day. I didn’t think it would be so _soft_. He’s spending the night on Friday and I’m worried I’ll do something dumb and make him uncomfortable.”

“That won’t happen.” Jared assured.

“I hope not. I said I liked his nail polish and he offered to paint mine for me Friday, I’m looking forward to that. He’s just pretty, Jared. How can you be sure I don’t just like, I don’t know, blurt that out or something? I mean he has such beautiful eyes and I love the way he dresses and his cheekbones are so -” Evan cut himself off and breathed out a sigh. “He’s been doing better too. He’s letting people help him and talking to Zoe again. He’s so..I just like him a whole lot.”

Jared nodded, making Evan laugh a little because the movement nearly tickled. “The Murphys are pretty cool.” Jared agreed. He and Zoe had actually become _friends_ over the past few months. Zoe was happy to have someone she could just joke around with and talk to without them expecting something out of her. Jared and Connor weren’t exactly friends now, but they definitely got on better than they had in the past. “Just don’t have a messy breakup with Connor if you two do get together. Zoe will be angry and I can’t have my two best friends upset with each other.”

Evan puffed out a soft laugh. “No, I don’t think that will happen. So...what about you? Like anyone?”

“Well- Oh!” Jared glanced up at the TV. “My Xbox finally finished updating. Minecraft time.”

Evan rolled his eyes fondly and picked up his controller.


End file.
